Rainy Days
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: A new guardian, manipulator of rain, Begins her adventure to find her purpose, and maybe some Romance? She falls for a certain mischievous blue eyed fellow immortal, and fluff slowly proceeds to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Cold...The rain was coming down harshly. This was nothing out of the norm though.

You see, my name is Rachel Rain, and, you guessed it, I control the rain and lightning. It seems like everywhere I go it's always pouring.

Always. I love the rain, but it gets old on occasion.

I'm 123 years old, but look as if I'm only 19. One of the perks of being an immortal. I have blue hair, and silver eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow. I wear black skinny jeans and a baggy pale blue hoodie, which is currently soaked.

A sudden shiver went down my spine, and I felt as though I was being watched...

I surveyed my surroundings, but found nothing. But I sensed something, something was there...and it was close. I was grabbed suddenly and turned to see yetis.

"Oh geez...NOT AGAIN!" A portal opened up and I was shoved forward into it.

In the blink of an eye, though it seemed an eternity, I reappeared in North's hideout.

"Ugh...WHY can't you understand? I-DO NOT-WANT-TO BE-A GUARDIAN!" I yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Mate."

"Young one, why you deny destiny!?" Russian Santa bellowed.

"...I'm not exactly Guardian Material. Kids think the rain is gloomy. They don't like it. Therefore, the don't like ME."

"Rachel, it's meant to be! You HAAAVE toooo!" Tooth nagged. Oh yeah, did I mention she gets on my nerves? Yeah, she totally does.

"What ever, Pitch hasn't been seen in AGES! You don't need me."

"THAT, is where you're wrong, Rachel Rain."


	2. Chapter 2

_"THAT, is where you're wrong, Rachel Rain."_

I turned to the unfamiliar male's voice, to see a man in a blue hoodie and brown pants, his shoulders dusted with snow. He was barefoot, and had hair as pure white as the snow itself, and icy blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be Jack Frost." I raised an eyebrow, giving the guy a curious look.

He's pretty attractive, I must say.

"Yeah, and I wasn't all that enthusiastic about being a Guardian either at first." He looked me in the eyes, those blue orbs seemingly boring into mine.

We just stared at eachother for a while, but then tooth snapped us out of it, "OKAAAYYY! So, will ya do it Rachel?" She beamed.

"...Why should I when kids don't believe in me? ...I'm invisible to them...and always will be." I sighed and ran a hand through my blue locks.

"Well, aren't we just ever so positive, mate?" Bunny said sarcastically.

"Oh hush, kangaroo." I mumbled, annoyed.

"WHAT did you just CALL ME!?" He fumed.

Jack chuckled a bit but suppressed his laughter upon receiving a dirty look from Bunny.

I grinned. "Wanna fight about it?" I stepped to bunny.

"I couldn't hit a girl..."

"Well you don't have that advantage, now do you?" I said in an amused tone.

"...ENOUGH WITH THE ARGUING! You become Guardian now, yes?" North threw is arms up in the air.

"If it gets you all to stop nagging me, fine." I groaned.

"Joyous occasion is had by all! YETI, FETCH BOOK!" He smiled from ear to ear.

"This...is gonna suck." I face-palmed.

"Don't worry, it's manageable. Most of the time." Jack said from next to me.

"Wow, that's reassuring." I rolled my eyes at him, noticing how tall he was in comparison to me.

He had to be about 6 foot, where as I was only 5 foot 4.

"Sure is." He grinned.

I laughed lightly, "Seems like out of everyone here, I'll get along with you best."

Jack was about to say something, when tooth flew between us, prying Jack's mouth open.

"I just CAN'T get enough of looking at your teeth!"

"Mmph! Grt hunds ot of mah mouf!" Jack tried to speak but it appeared difficult.

"Heh...sorry." She grinned sheepishly.

She evidently was jealous of me talking to Jack, probably has a thing for him.

He frowned, "I really hate when you do that, Tooth."

"They're just so perfect and white! I can't help it." She giggled.

"ENOUGH OF GOOFING AROUND! TIME FOR INITIATION!"

We turned to see North holding a rather large book "...Yupp, this is gonna suck."

"Lighten up mate, you should honored!"

"Yes, man in moon does not choose just anyone for the job!" North exclaimed.

"Oh, yay me."

So North spouted off the initiation speech and I half listened, half pondered over how this could changed my life.

"Do you accept responsibilities?"

"Mhmm. I s'pose so."

The elves started playing music and the Yetis happy Yeti noises.

"Well, welcome to the team." Jack patted me on the shoulder, which earned me a glare from Tooth.

"I've got a snow day to start, so I'll see everyone later." He waved over his shoulder and walked away.

He's definitely an interesting one...

Santa and Bunny left to do do Christmas things and Easter things.

Great...left with Tooth.

She flew up to me.

"YOU better back off, sister!" She smiled sweetly despite the fact that she was obviously frustrated with me.

"I'm not your sister, and it's pretty Creepy sticking your hands in someone else's mouth, y'know." I grinned as she grew more annoyed.

"Ugh! This is NOT over!" And with that, she buzzed away from me.

"Great...making an enemy out of a fellow Guardian already. Smooooooth, Rachel." I mumbled to myself.


End file.
